Eine Nacht
by Snake3
Summary: Entstand vor sieben Jahren mit einer Freundin übers Telefon. Jeder Absatz zeigt den Sprung zwischen uns. Was rauskam... nicht das was wir dachten. Sorry für Rechtschreibfehler, habs nur schnell abgetippt


Harry stand nackt vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete seinen Körper. Er mussterte sich von allen Seiten, schaute wieder an sich hinunter und dachte Hmmmmm. Er griff in den Stapel aus Klamotten, die auf dem Boden lagen und nahm sich einen StringTanga heraus. Diesen zog er auch sofort an, nachdem er kurz einen Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht hatte und dazu ein paar Worte murmelte.

Was er jetzt im Spiegel erblickte gefiel ihm schon viel besser. Eigentlich ein Zauber der im Krief benutzt wurde, damit die Männer ihren schwächsten Punkt verloren, war jetzt zu seiner einzigsten Rettung geworden. Zwar war er nun keine Frau, aber zumindest störte nicht mehr, als er sich den schwarzen Minirock überstreifte.

Er griff wieder in den Stapel und zog nun auch noch einen roten PushUp-Bh heraus, den er mit Tüchern füllte. Er streifte schnell ein weißes tiefausgeschnittenes T-Shirt über. Mit einem roten Haargummi band er seine seidig glänzenden, wunderschönen, dunkelbraunen, langen (um die ihn jede Frau beneidet hätte) zusammen. Harry nahm sich eine Pinzette, die er sogleich an seine Augenbrauen führte bagann er zu zupfen. Beim ersten Haar zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen, doch nach ein paar weiteren verzog er nicht einmal eine Miene.

Er lächelte zufrieden seinem Spiegelbild zu. Nun musste er sich nur noch den letzten Schliff geben. Nachdem er sich einem Peeling unterzogen hatte begann er mit dem MakeUp. 40 Minuten später strahlte er förmlich. Er sah einfach perfekt aus! Nur noch die Ohrringe und die schwarzen Lackstiefel, dann stürmte er an der Garderobe vorbei, noch schnell nach seiner Handtasche greifend und verließ die Wohnung.

Er machte sich direkt auf den Weg zum alljährlichen Slytherintreffen. Bei dem natürlich auch ein gewisser ehemalgier Lehrer aus Harrys Schulzeit anwesend sein wird. Das Treffen fand wie immer in einer alten Fabrikhalle, die zur Disko umfunktioniert wurde, satt. An der Tür allerdings hatte der ehemalige Gryffindor Probleme, denn der Türsteher wollte ihm keinen Einlass gewähren.

Harry versuchte alles. Vom unschuldigen Augenaufschlag bis zu aufreizenden Bewegungen. Doch der Türsteher blieb hart. Hinter sich hörte ein ein ihm wohlbekanntes Lachen. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte genau in die Augen von Draco Malfoy, der ihn amüsiert und halb lüstern musterte ohne zu wissen, dass er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind vor sich hatte. Etwas abseits von ihm stand Severus Snape, der sich lässig eine Zigarette anzündete und die Schönheit kaum wahrnahm.

"Jetzt lass sie schon rein. Es wird bestimmt ganz amüsant mit ihr werden", sagte der Blonde und umschlang mit einem Arm die Taille von Harry. Graziös gingen sie am Türsteher vorbei. Die hübsche Unbekannte ließ sich so gut wie nichts von ihrem Unbehagen anmerken. Nur Severus konnte in ihren tiefgrünen Augen, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkamen, den Ekel auf Draco ablesen, dessen Hand sich inzwischen auf ihrem knacjigen Arsch befand.

Severus gab vor mit Draco etwas besprechen zu müssen und gab Harry mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass das seine Chance war Malfoys ungebetenen Berührungen zu entkommen. Harry mischte sich schnell unter die Leute und als Draco sich wieder zu ihr umdrehen wollte, musste er verärgert feststellen, dass das Objekt seiner Begierde verschwunen war. Severus musste leicht über den schon fast dümmlichen Ausruck auf Dracos Gesicht lachen, doch wie immer sah man ihm keine Gefühlsregung an. Währenddessen hatte Harry schon zwei Gläser feinsten Champagner geschlürft und sah sich heiter um. Frauen hatten es doch einfach viel leichter, konnten sie sich schließlich überall durchschnorren. Hinter Harry kam es zu einer Prügelei der schon angeheiterten Slytherins. Als Harry von hinten etwas anstieß ergoss sich der Champagner über ihr Shirt. Damit war alles zu spät und die Sizuation spitzte sich zu als jemand laut Wet-TShirt-Contest rief und die Menge zu grölen begann.

Sofort wurden alle Frauen, die ein weißes Oberteil trugen zu der Bühne gedrängt, mitten unter ihnen befand sich auch Harry. Dort wurdeen sie mit jeweils einem Eimer klaten Wasser übergossen. Dadurch konnten die notgeilen Männer auf der Tanzfläche die verschiedenen Bh-Modelle bewundern. So manchem wurde dabei die Hose zu eng. Dies passierte einem Severus Snape natürlich nicht. Er schaute gelassen auf dei Bühne hinüber ohne auch nur die geringste Regung zu verspüren. Erst als seine Augen die Augen einer gewissen Schönheite, die er schon an der Tür getroffen hatte, trafen spürte er einen leichten Schauer seinen Rücken hinunter laufen.

Harry hingegen war total sauer. Seine Haare hingen ihm nun nass ins Gesicht und sein gekonntes MakeUp war zerstört. Snell bedeckte er seine Stirn aus Angst ihn könnte jemand erkennen, doch schon wurde er von Draco gepackt, laut zur Gewinnerin gekürt und spürte schon wenige Augenblicke später eine wiederliche Zunge, die sich in seinen Mund drängte. Eifersüchtige Blicke spürte er in seinem Rücken von den Slytherinfrauen. Schon wollten Dracos Hände sich unter sein Shirt drängen, als Draco plötzlich den Boden küsste. Gehetzt sah sich Harry um und sah noch wie Severus Draco hinter sich her schliff und ihn anbrüllte, wo er seine Manieren gelassen hätte. Einfach eine Lady zu attakieren gehörte anscheinend nicht dazu! Und Harry war erleichtert, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nun auf die sich streitenden Slytherins gelenkt wurde.

"Geht es dir noch gut! Was Denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? Ist dir bewusste was für eine Blamage das ist?", schrie ein wütender Severus Snape. Draco anwortete ganz kühl und galassen. " Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst was ich getan habe und ich würde jetzt auch gerne an dieser Stelle weitermachen, wenn du mich nicht festhalten würdest du... du..." " Überleg dir jetzt gut was du sagst!" " Lüstling!" Verdutzt schaute Severus ihn an. " Ja genau, du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Lüstling! Ich habe doch genau gesehen, wie du sie förmlich mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen hast. Und wie du dabei gesabbert hast."

Severus starrte ihn nur aus großen Augen an. Ein leichter Rotschimmer breitete sich auf seinen Wab´ngen aus. Diesmal hatte er verloren. Harry starrte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer perplex an. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und ein Gedanke so verlockend, setze sich in seinem Hirn fest. Wie würde wohl Snape auf ein paar Aufmerksmkeiten von ihm reagieren? Rache konnte ja so süß sein!

Harry wartete eine Weile bis sich die Situation wieder beruhigte hatte und wollte sich dann zu Severus an die Bar setzten. Er machte sich gerade auf den Weg dorthin, als eine Han dihn packte und in eine dunkle Ecke zog. Eine Stimme flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:" Was ich will bekomme ich auch." Und wieder spürte er die mittlerweile fast schon vertraute Zunge in seinem Mund und diese schleimigen, widerwärtigen Hände wanderten abermals unter sein feuchtes Shirt.

Entsetzt versuchte sich Harry zu wehren und ging einige Schritte nach hinten, wobei er schnell faststellte, dass es kein Entrinnen gab, denn er stand sprichwörtlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Die Hände erbarmten sich seiner, denn sie gaben es auf unter sein T-Shirt gelangen zu wollen, jedoch befanden sie sich nun auf den Weg unter seinen Rock. " Nicht so, bitte von hinten." " Bitte wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Ich verstehe nur nicht warum. Schließlich kannst du so nicht mein wunderschönes Gesicht shen." Harry:" Mich turnt es mehr an dabei zu sehen wie alle Anwesenden hier sich dabei ahnungslos amüsieren." Draco erbarmte sich seiner und drehte Harry in Richtung der Anwesenden um. Sogleich spürte Harry wie sein Rock hochgeschoben wurde und Draco sich schmerzhaft in ihn bohrte. In diesem Augenblick trafen seine Augen den Blick seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Ungläubigkeit und Schrecken war in den geweiteten schwarzen Augen zu sehen. Harrys Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das sich schnell in ein Grinsen wandelte. Sein ehemaliger Lehrer griff ohne den Blick abzuwenden nach seinem Glas Skootch, welches er in einem Zug austrank. Ohne Harry auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verließ er schnellen Schrittes die Fabrik.

Harrys Kopf drehte sich zu Draco um. " Bist du endlich fertig?" Ungläubig blickte Draco ihn an, nickte jedoch, weil er zu verdutzt war um zu antworten. Er ließ noch einen gedehnten Seufzer vernehmen und zog sich dann aus Harry zurück. Schnell ordnete Harry seine Kleidung und ging während er einen dümmlich guckenden Draco zurück ließ.

Als Harry aus der Fabrik lief zwängte er sich ein paar Tränen raus. Völlig verzweifelt ließ er sich an der Wand hinab gleiten und immer wieder versuchte er an ein total trauriges Erlebnis zu denken. Mit Erfolg! Immer wieder schlurzte er leicht. Tränen benässten seine Wangen. Severus hingegen blickte nun leicht irritiert hinüber. " Warum? Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen?" Schlurzend wand sich Harry an den Älteren. Verwirrt wie nie zuvor blickte ihn Severus an. Harry zog die Knie an sein Kinn und wibbte leicht aphatisch hin und her. "Wie bitte?" Severus verstand nun gar nichts mehr. " Ich dachte du wärst anders!" schrie Harry verzweifelt. Erkenntnis zeigte sich nun in Severus Augen. " Du wolltest das nicht", hauchte er tonlos. Langsam ging er auf Harry zu, legte tröstend seinen Arm um Harry, doch dieser zuckte nur zusammen, bevor er sich weinend an Severus drückte. " Aber du hast gelächelt?" Immer noch war Severus verwirrt. " Er hat mich einfach zu sich gezogen. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal wehren.

Ich war so froh, dass du uns gesehen hast... und ... und dann bist du einfach ge... gegangen." Erschüttert blickte Severus auf das Häufchen Elend in seinen Armen. Tröstend drückte er Harry an sich und Schuldegefühle keimten in ihm auf. Wie konnte er diesen verzweifelten Ausdrück auf ihrem Gesicht für ein hämisches Grinsen halten! Denn der Ausdruck muss verzweifelt gewesen sein, so wie die junge Frau sich an ihn klammerte. Völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte er den elicht amüsierten Blick Harrys nicht, der sich insgeheim einen ablachte. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein und ihm diese Geschichte einer Vergewaltigung abkaufem? Nun ja man musste wohl nur Severus Snape heißen! Rache ich komme.

********************************************************************

Zärtlich legte Severus sie/ ihn aufs Bett. Sie waren in der zwischenzeit in seiner Wohnung angelangt. Er ging in die Küche um ihm/ihr einen Tee zu holen. Als er zurück kam fand er die Schönheit zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind auf seinem Bett liegend vor. Er/Sie hatte sein/ihr Gesicht tief in die Kissen vergraben. Fast lüstern betrachtete er ihren/seinen wohlgeformten Kö mein Gott! Wurde er nun etwa hetero? Wie konnte das nur passieren? Aber schon als er ihr das erste Mal in die Aigen geblickt hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass er etwas zu viel für einen Schwulen für diese Frau empfand.

Harry hatte allerdings keine Ahnung von den Gedankengängen des Slytherins und überlegte sich, wie er Severus am besten für sich gewinnen konnte. Was wäre es dann für ein Schock , wenn dieser heraus finden würde, sich gerade in ihn verliebt zu haben.. Er versuchte es wieder mit der Verzweiflungsmasche und fing leicht an zu zittern und zu schlurzen, als er auch schon zwei starke Arme spürte, die ihn tröstend umarmten. Harry schloss die Augen und wollte sich schon seinen Triumpf ausmalen, doch stattdessen spürte er nur Wärme und Geborgenheit. Das durfte nicht schon wieder passieren!

Nein das konnte nicht sein! Es musste Einbildung sein! Er konnte doch nicht seinen Feind gewinnen lassen. Schließlich war er der jenige, der bei diesem Spiel die Zügel in der Hand hielt. Er Unterdrückte seine Empfindungen und schmiegte sich enger an den Älteren, welcher etwas irritiert von dem Frauenkörper war. Harry löste sich etwas von ihm und legte einen Finger auf seine Brust, während er fragte:" Wo ist das Badezimmer? Ich würde gerne duschen." Wieder stiegen im Krokodilstränen in die Augen. Severus half ihm beim Aufstehen und fürhte sie zum Badezimmer.

Er suchte ihm schnell ein Handtuch raus und gab es ihm auch sogleich in die Hand. Harry nahm es dankend an und wollte sich gerade ausziehen, las er bemerkte das Severus noch immer in der Tür stand, welcher in diesem Augenblick leicht errötete, verlegen zu Boden schaute eine Entschuldigung murmelnd dann verschwand.

Schnell stopfte Harry sich wieder den Bh aus, ordnete schnell seine Haare und versuchte unter dem Bademantel so weiblich wie moglich auszusehen, was ihm auch gut gelang. Beim hinausgehen sah er wie Severus nervös hin und her ging und schon fast verzweifelt aussah. Leise räusperte sich Harry und Severus erstarrte. Langsam wand er sich der Person zu, die ihn in diese Krise mit sich selbst gebracht ös kaute er auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als Harry sich mit überschlagenen Beinen hinsetzte und er einen Blick auf ein wundervoll geschmeidiges und mukulöses Bein hatte. Mukulös? Er schluckte leicht und starrte sie junge Frau vor sich aus leicht vernebleten Augen an.

Harry schaute sich in Severus Wohnung um. Eigentlich sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtet, bis auf das es ein wenig düster wirkte. Trotzdem war es sehr gemütlich. Sein Blick blieb an einem Foto hängen, dass einen wesentlich jüngeren Severus Snape zeigte. Harry nahm es in die Hand um es geneuer zu betrachten, denn er war sich nicht sicher ob er richtig gesehen hatte. Severus Snape hielt nämlich auf besagtem Bild einen jungen Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, muskulösen Oberarmen und grünen Augen im Arm. Verdutzt starrte Harry das Bild an. Wenn das so ist, funktionierte sein Plan vielleicht doch nicht. Jedoch verflüchtigte sich der Gedanke wieder, als er sah das Severus ihn etwas zu intensiv musterte. Leicht reckelte sich Harry und der Bademantel rutschte noch weiter bei Seite, so dass Severus Harrys Bein nun in voller Pracht bewundern konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund wurde merkwürdig trocken.

Dieses war auch nicht unbemerkt von Harry geblieben. Harry bewegte sich geschmeidig auf den im Sessel sitzenden zu. Gekonnt, als ob er dies schon unzählige Male getan hätte, ließ er sich auf den Schoß den Älteren nieder, der sich leicht verkrampfte und nicht wusste wie er reagieren sollte.. Schließlich war die junge Frau gerade erst vergewaltigt worden. Da konnte er doch nicht... da durfte er doch nicht... Unschlüssig was er denn nun tun sollte blieb er "ruhig" sitzen und schaute tief in die tiefgrünen Augen seines Gegenübers, welcher sich nun anschickte ihn zu küssen. Nach dem viel zu kurzen Lippenkontakt schaute Severus verträumt in die strahlenden Augen. Harrys Lippen kräuselten sich. " Erkennst du mich nun?"

"Hast du zufällig einen Zwillingsbruder der Harry heißt?" fragte der Ältere mit immer noch verträumten Blick. Harry prustete leicht und hauchte mit seiner nun wieder richtigen Stimme ein leises"Nein!" in Severus`Ohr, der nun endlich erkannte, wen er da auf seinen Schoß hatte.

"Du? Aber warum? Was soll die Maskerade?""Ehrlich gesagt habe ich von eurem Treffen erfahren und wollte dich ein wenig verarschen, aber als ich dich wiedersah...!

"Warum wolltest du mich verarschen? Wie hast du von unsrem Treffen erfahren?"

" Zu zweitens, ich habe mal mit Blaise gevögelt und der Abend war sehr informativ. Und zu erstens, warum nicht, schließlich hast du mich ja auch verarscht!"

" Woher kennst du Blaise Zabini und wann bitte hab ich dich verarscht?"

"Oh Blaise habe ich auf einem netten Heilertreffen kenngelernt, aber das kannst du ja nicht wissen. Ich bin kein Auror geworden und arbeite nun im St. Mungus. Und ja du hast mich verarscht! Denkst du manchmal noch ans Ende der sechsten Klasse. Du hast mich einfach flachgelegt und wieder fallen lassen. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon wie sehr das weh getan hat. Verdammt nochmal das war mein erstes Mal! Dann kommst du angerannt, tust ein wenig auf nett mit deiner Trösterei wegen Sirius, vögelst mich durch und wirfst mich einfach danach aus deinem Büro, als wär ich ein billiges Spielzeug. Nennst du das keine Verarsche!"

"Wenn du das so gesehen hast tut es mir leid. So war das absolut nicht gemeint. Es war nur... du warts so unschuldig... verletzlich... viel zu jung! Mein Schüler! Du hast dich mir förmlich in die Arme geworfen. Und auf gewisse Reize spricht der Körper nun mal an und schaltet dabei das Gehirn aus. Und als... als mir dann bewusste wurde was wir getan habne musste ich die Notbremse ziehen. Deswegen... und nur deswegen habe ich dich danach weg... äh rausgeworfen."

Tränen liefen über Harrys Gesicht. So hatte er sich seine Rache nicht vorgestellt. " Selbst jetzt, nach 9 Jahren, zeigst du keine Einsicht. Natürlich ist es jetzt meine Schuld gewesen. Ich habe ja uch nur meinen Paten verloren und das erste mal in meinem Leben hat mich eine Person getröstet, mir Geborgenheit geschenkt und sicher hatte ich mit meinen 16 Jahren so viel Ahnung von Liebe, dass ich glaubte dieser Mensch würde das selbe fühlen wie ich für ihn. Und das ich unschuldig und verletzlich aussah ist kein Grund mich flachzulegen. Überleg dir was besseres!

Und außerdem hast du ja gerade selbst gesagt, dass du mich WEGGEWORFEN hast. Wahrscheinlich hattest du das alles schon vorher geplant um mir heimzuzahlen, was dein krankes Hirn dir sagt, was ich getan hätte.

Weinend rutschte Harry von severus`Schoß herunter und raffte seine Kleidung zusammen. Schnell zog er sich an und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Weißt du es hätte schön sein können mit uns. Doch selbst jetzt trittst du nur auf meinen Gefühlen rum." Mit diesen Worten wollte er aus der Tür verschwinden, als er an den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand gepresst wurde. " Das ist nicht wahr!" , schrie Severus und küsste ihn verzweifelt verlangend, Harrys Tränen schmeckend.

Harry löste sich mit einem heftigen Ruck von ihm. " Was soll das denn jetzt? Willst du mich etwa noch einmal wegwerfen? Ich habe keine Lust auf dererlei Spielchen mit dir, schrie Harry wütend.

Severus trat wieder näher an ihn heran. "Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß ich habe einen Fehler gemacht..."

"Ach ja, frühe Erkenntnis!"

"... besser spät als nie. Harry es tut mir wirklich leid. Du musst doch verstehen, dass es für mich unmöglich war eine Beziehung mit einem Schüler zu führen. Und als ich versuchte mit die drüber zu sprechen, hast du mir die kalte Schulter gezeigt. Da dachte ich... ich wusste nicht das du so für mich fühlst."

"Ich empfinde bei weitem nicht mehr so!"

" Ich dachte nur..."

"Ach du dachtest? Seit wann schaltest du denn dein Gehirn wieder ein?!"

" Harry, ich will mich doch entschuldigen. Warum machst du es mir so schwer?"

"Weil du es nicht leicht verdienst!"

"Es tut mir leid! Was soll ich denn noch tun? Auf die Knie gehen und betteln? Gut fein...wenn du mir dann verzeihst." Und tatsächlich ging der Ältere in die Knie. Dieser Anblick hätte selbst den härtesten Stein zum erwichen gebracht.

Harry schlurzte laut auf und ließ sich haltlos weinend in Severus`Arme fallen.

"Harry?""Ja?""Du Harry?""Ja Severus?" Harry sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Sag mal könntest du dich bitte wieder in einen Mann wandeln, das ist mir unheimlich."

Harry schaute ihn enttäuscht an. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und riss sich den Bh unterm Shirt weg. Am Rock war nun deutlich eine Delle zu sehen.

"Gut jetzt kann ich diich ´ja fragen..." " Was denn noch?", murmelte Harry enttäuscht. Severus legte die Hand unter Harrys Kinn, so dass dieser ihm in die Augen schauen musste. " Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dich noch einmal in einen Feigling wie mich verlieben könntest?"

Harry schaute ihn aus leuchtenden Augen an und ein breites und glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. " Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben!" Sanft küsste Severus Harry und trug ihn zum Bett.


End file.
